1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for tearing up and stoking of straw bales, and for automatic stoking of chips, pieces of wood, paper, industrial waste, garbage, lignite, coal, briquettes, pellets and other similar solid fuels.
2. Description of Background Art
For combustion of straw bales, especially large bales like round bales or rectilinear bales, the bales are torn up or cut to pieces in a so called bale cutter before the straw is fed into the furnace by a screw conveyor or a blower. Several different types of bale cutters are known. Their main shortcomings are that they are sensitive to the earth and stone particles that follow the bales, and to the string that the bales are held together by.